Talk:Total Drama: Second Chance
Thank You Once Again Sprinklemist The title pretty much says it all, thanks a lot for the character pics You're welcome. I still have a handful to do. I can't wait for this story to start. I'm really wondering if it will be serious or comedic. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Only time will tell --TDIwriter 03:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I loved chapter one. I love the way you used the character models in describing the contestants, similar to how I used the descriptions for Return to TDI to make the character models. Bobby's eyes are supposed to be natural, but your description makes a lot of sense. Ash's stuff on his arm and neck are supposed to be tattoos, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Yeah, I know they are suppose to be tattoos, I meant that he did them himself. --TDIwriter 19:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh... He's more talented than even I thought. O_O SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well, he's Ash. It's what he does I really love this story. I literally love all of the characters (including Vince). I loved Bobby's eye shift. Poor, Hellen. I liked her a lot, too. Great job. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to agree for the most part with Sprinklemist's love of these characters, with my favorite probably being Bobby, or Tabitha. I am somewhat surprised that Hellen got eliminated first, I thought she would have made it farther than that. As of now, since they are all criminals, I have no real way of predicting who will win, but I am almost certain that it will not be Bobby or Isaac that wins (Bobby is annoying and Isaac is boring so they are targets.) Lol. Bobby is your favorite and he's annoying. I can't wait to see how any of the teens change. Jesse is my winner prediction, because he looks like a winner/main character, but... that's my fault. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I said I liked Bobby the best of the characters that are there, I didn't say I liked everything about him. He is annoying because nothing he says is ever true (or is it...?) Anyway, Jesse is in my prediction for final 5, but I'm not sure he will win it all. Thanks a lot! Lol, you think the guy whose immobilized for the next 24-72 hours will win? Cool. --TDIwriter 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* Maybe I was lying. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Jesse for the Final 5, huh? Interesting. Really Sprinklemist? EVEN Vince? --TDIwriter 02:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm predicting the final 5 to be Jesse, Olivia, Tabitha, Leo and maybe Vince, depending on if he is a true antagonist or just a jerk, in which case he will get voted off early for being a jerk (Like Edward as opposed to Rachael in RTDI). I wouldn't have expected Leo to be in anyone's Final 5, considering.....he's a nut. Anything can happen, I suppose...*shifts eyes* (Uh-oh...I've been around Sprinklemist to much!!) --TDIwriter 02:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know about Leo actually, now that I think about it. I picked him for my final 5 because he seems to be the type who would be strong in challenges, unless he gets distracted by firey thoughts... I think Leo or Isaac will be the first guy out. Isaac will probably stand around during a challenge, and get booted. You know what... I think that Vince could even be my favorite. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) (00) Please....explain --TDIwriter 02:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I feel like his thinking is entirely logical for his personality. Like his actions make sense... If he were a juvenile delinquent. The way he got his "revenge" on Jesse was really well written, like he planned it out forever. I... Kind of liked it. Remember that I love Heather, and Vince takes it a step further with physical violence. I definitely don't approve of any of his actions, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, cool. I didn't really want Vince to be just a big, dumb bully..I wanted him to be a little bit...worse. If only he had a scorpion in TFC, lol --TDIwriter 03:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) He could have hidden it in his trunks. ROTFL! Anyway, another TFC deleted scene: Julio was going to comment on "where did he fit the aerosol spray can? I haven't noticed any place it would fit" and Bobby would be all "You were looking?" That seemed like it could be been considered as a little too far if the readers thought about it harder than I did. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LOL! That would have been hilarious! Maybe there should just be a separate section on the page for deleted scenes. In his trunks? Unpleasant... --TDIwriter 03:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Is that ar eference to the fect that Julio is an edit of Noah, and Noah is seen with a book in Dodgebrawl but he doesn't have anything to carry it in? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... It's... not. Lol. I guess a deleted content section wouldn't be out of place. It would fit in with the bonus gallery. I was very close to adding the "tentacles" scene when I made spell check, today, but felt that it was too late, now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, it is kinda late...Oh well. I'm just finally glad I got writing chapter two out of the way....now I can focus on TFC...--TDIwriter 03:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! I do think that a deleted scene gallery would be good. Maybe...nah. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Very good chapter TDIwriter. Turnertang 12:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) --TDIwriter 15:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LEO FOR THE WIN!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lol LEO? --TDIwriter 15:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What? I like Leo! We connect. I like fire, he likes fire. I'm insane, he's insane. (LOL, jk about the fire... or AM I???) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) And I like beating up punks and throwing scorpions down the backs of people's shirts. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Y-you're a bully, Sprinklemist? NOO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PERFECT! Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can understand then --TDIwriter 15:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I am perfect. An' I'll punch your lights out if you think different. (I'm j/k'ing about all of that, lol) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, I knew someone whose username came from the world's cutest kitten couldn't be a bully!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) My two favorites are Isaac and Kimberly, because they both really seem like they don't belong in the "Maclean Juvenile Corrections Facility." Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 22:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Isaac doesn't belong there for sure, I'm fairly certain that runaway are eligable for juvie, though --TDIwriter 22:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, TDIwriter, at first I didn't think I would like this story. That was because, 1) All the characters are criminals, and 2) You said it would be more serious. But I think this story is easily as good as RTDI, if not better. Vince's use of the word "dame" made the chapter for me. I don't know, I think this bunch of criminals may just turn out to be funnier than normal teens. Can't wait for Chapter 3. Tybalt941 08:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tybalt. With RTDI, I don't feel free to write the way I want to, since I try to follow the feel of the show. With Second Chance, since it's a different premise, I can write the way I want to. --TDIwriter 15:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *I see what you mean. I like the format of this one, and at times, the restrictions of the TDI rules can hamper creativity. I still love RtTDI, though. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) (*Notices SC is scratching the surface of Most Visited*) Yay! --TDIwriter 16:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've decided to add Intermissions to stretch the story out. They're kind of like, what the people are doing outside of challenges. The first one is up, they'll most likely only be half as long as regular chapters... --TDIwriter 02:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) O_o HOLY ****!! JESSE DIED?? WTF?? XD --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 02:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers. --TDIwriter 02:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Big Spoilers, lol. --TDIwriter 02:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) O_O Wow. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Guess that was a waste of an intermission... --TDIwriter 02:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? That was awesomeness. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I guess I take 'wow' differently than some people. --TDIwriter 02:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) There is good wow and bad wow. That was a speechless good wow. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Care to explain? I'm a little out of it...my wow deciphering skills are out lol. --TDIwriter 02:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm just confusing. >_< I didn't know what to say other than wow, but I meant it in a good way... My only hope is that Other characters don't meet a similar fate. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...Jesse will be missed. I wasn't going to kill him.....but then I had a really crappy day. Lol. --TDIwriter 02:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) He would have lived if you had a good day. O_O I hope you only have good days when writing for Kevin. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ummmm...mrrrhhhh...hmmmm...mrff...fffffffff... *face freezes into contorted expression and slowly falls over* Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 02:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Not you, too. O_O SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Kevin. As I was saying... HOLY ****ING **** JESSE DIED NOBODY EVER DIES IN TDI FANFICS WHAT THE **** DID YOU JUST DO KEVIN WOULD BE PISSED THIS IS MURDER!!!! *runs around in circles before falling down and regaining mental stability* XD --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 11:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Uh....would you have preferred he lived? I guess I could change it....I don't really need or want a boycott on my story...--TDIwriter 13:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think he was just shocked. Maybe? I'mm fine with the death, I think. I just don't want this to become Final Destination, ya know? SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I just wanted to explore some areas that aren't really touched upon....I can't really do that with RtTDI. If I have to change it...I'll probably just delete the intermission....since it wouldn't make sense or have the same message if Jesse just got carted away in an ambulance...alive and well. --TDIwriter 14:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) When I first read it, I thought that Hatchet was messing with their minds, making them think the worst had happened. But I think you confirmed that that wasn't the case. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Jesse is dead. For realsies. --TDIwriter 14:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I can say that I don't think Vince is my favorite, anymore, though. Lol. It can be hard to touch on deep subjects in the average competition fic, but I'm trying for some slightly deeper subject matter in TDR (which is partly in chapter two) than I did in TD:BI, and then the third fic gets a little deeper and slightly darker... SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nice. Well, Jesse wasn't going to win anyway. He wasn't suppose to be the next one out, but he wasn't going to win either. --TDIwriter 15:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, interesting storyline you have here. I hope Vince is voted out soon. My favorites are Kimberly, Olivia, and Isaac. Keep it up! -- I sing the song of the fading 16:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --TDIwriter 16:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I want Umi out and My favs are Jesse and Issac--'Hi Kenzen 'Potato Hobo 18:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) T_T at Kenzen's comment. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Thanks for the support, everyone. --TDIwriter 19:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) For the record, I won't stop reading because of the death. I just can't believe it happened. --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 20:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Spenstar. --TDIwriter 20:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Anytime. LOL, how are you going to incorporate this death into your elimination chart? LOL --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 20:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Black with white letters that read: R.I.P. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think 'Out' will suffice. --TDIwriter 20:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I have to add that I'm glad that you didn't let me know the dark nature of the story when I drew the pics. The character models are mostly innocent and fairly light. They had no idea what they were in for. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to waste your character model, pal. --TDIwriter 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No problem. He'll go down in history as the first character with an 'x' on his chin, and no shoes, to die in a TDI fanfiction story. Woot. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Now I can die happily. --TDIwriter 00:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I forgot to say this a million years ago, but GO KIMBERLY! AGAIN! Vince sucks. He does NOT deserve to win! I HATE 14:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Kimberly you're rooting for her..--TDIwriter 01:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *realizes from Jesse's page that he might not be done-for yet* OMG!!!! YES! YES! (LOL, Jesee is my favorite character.) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 02:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Yeah, maybe he isn't....or maybe I'm just trying to throw people off, and he really is dead. --Sprinklemist eye shift-- TDIwriter 02:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *chin rub* Maybe...ah, what the heck, I still love him!....err, that didn't come out right! XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 02:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *gasps* FINAL chapter? 0.o Show me how to lie, you're getting better 01:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but don't worry. I'm going to do an All-Star season, and a bunch of the TDSC characters will be in it. TDIwriter 01:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think (I'm guessing Jesse really died) this story ending here is really logical, as what show would go on after that. The idea of doing something like that crossed my mind, having a story end because of a tragic event, but I didn't plan on going through with it. I look forward to "The Final Chapter", and an All-Star story (Eeeee!). SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait what happened to Hellen XD. Nice Chappy--Ken Eleven! 01:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I was going to have someone ask about her, and have the officer explain that the police have already taken her home, but I forgot. I might go back and add it, or just mention it in the All-Star story. Also, thanks :) (despite my hatred of the word 'chappy') TDIwriter 01:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) nice chappy!! I loved the ending, and JESSE LIVED!!! =D --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 02:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) (What is with everyone saying 'chappy'?) Thanks, Spenstar :) TDIwriter 02:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) (IDK) You're welcome. This also makes me the first author to have one of his characters die in a competition fic here... :P xD --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 02:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Unless Vince murders Steven in All-Stars, like I planned....wait, what? (Jk, Jk) TDIwriter 02:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It still would have come after Alyssa's death. --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 02:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Unless they travel back in time to the day before Total Drama Infinity started, and then Vince murdered Steven (Jk, Jk), Well, I'm the first person to have a character fake their death, or wear a T-Vest, or have the name 'Yancy'. Also, I started the soul patch craze. =P TDIwriter 02:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) A very lovely final chapter (lovely?). It was a very interesting end to a unique story. Good job on it TDIwriter. *decides not to join in on the 'firsts' discussion. XD* SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Sprinklemist. Looks like everything turned out okay in the end..Chef Hatchet's in jail, Jesse's alive, the facility will probably be condemmed. Then again, Vince practically did get away with murder....oh well, I'm sure he's sorry. TDIwriter 02:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I somehow doubt that. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Great ending of the story! Turnertang 12:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Though, I suppose it isn't an ending so much as it's one of the threads that will tie Second Chance and RTD together in the All-Star season. TDIwriter 14:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC)